One Peasant, One King, One Queen
by Celene Hudor Midnight
Summary: Isabella is from London, England, is completely sweet, kind, polite, young girl, and listens to everything she's told to do. However, when she meets King Masen and has to give him something that clearly belongs to her, will she put her foot down?
1. Chapter 1, On I Go

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan was a small village girl from London, England. She was a very polite, respectful, young girl, but stubborn. However, if she had to be, she could be violent and nasty, only if it suited her. One thing she prized was her books and loved to read. Though, now she finds out something that changes her life forever...for the best or worst. Can she be able to hold onto what's most important to her or will she be forced to give it away?**

* * *

**One Peasant, One King, One Queen**

Chapter 1, On I Go...

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

"NO!" I bellowed. "I will not do it!"

My dad, Charlie, sighed. "Sweetie, but you have to. He requested you personally and you can't deny him what he wants."

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't care! I'm not doing it! Can't he get someone else to do it!"

Charlie smiled apologetically. "No…no he can't."

I screamed in frustration and stomped closer to my dad angrily. "Why not!" I screamed into his face…un-lady like might I add.

Usually, this isn't how I acted. Most of the time I do as I say and am a good girl; following the rules and demands. However, what he's making me doing is not something I can stand and the worst part….the worst part is that I have no say in the matter even though I should be able to. Unfortunately, for some mysterious reason, the 'prince' chose me out of all the girls in the village. Me: tangled, curly, dull, brown hair, wet, wretched, mud brown eyes, and paler than white skin. Why he would pick me was a mystery and made me furious, but confused.

Charlie sighed tiredly and turned away from me. "We-we…uh…kind of owe him..?" he tried to explain, but it came out as a question.

My eyes flashed. "What do you mean you owe him?" I demanded.

He gulped and shifted uncomfortably, not answering me. I clutched my hands and tried to calm myself with out much success.

"Tell. Me. Now." I hissed through gritted teeth.

Nervously, he stuttered out, "I-I kind of-of borrowed mon-money from-from him to-to pay for-for our-our ho-house an-and fo-food."

Just that mad me explode. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU CHARLIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I seethed. "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! WHY DAD, WHY?"

He flinched back from my voice and slumped his shoulders. " I'm sorry! I just couldn't tell you. It-it was too embarrassing…too embarrassing admitting to your own daughter that you-you couldn't take care of her," he pleaded. "You have to understand!"

I breathed in air and closed my eyes, concentrating on gaining my control back before snapping my eyes open and gazing intently at my dad in disappointment. Shaking my head, I plopped down onto our old, torn couch with a big _puff!_ I couldn't believe what he did…what he did without telling me. How could he? I knew this was going to happen. I should had been suspicious when one minute we were almost pour and then dad came home with his 'pay'. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed and leaned back against the couch, feeling tired and worn out. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at Charlie with his short black hair, his stubble, and chocolate brown eyes.

"How long?" I questioned, sleepiness evading my voice.

He stared at me with a confused expression, not quite getting what I meant.

I started to rub my temples to get rid of the migraine that was coming onto me. "How long have you been taking money from him?"

As soon as the question was out of my mouth, he quickly looked away with guilt. I blinked and couldn't help it. I jumped back up, slightly swaying to the side, almost loosing my balance from getting up too fast, but caught myself and faced Charlie.

"Dad, how long have you been taking money from the prince?" I quietly asked with uneasiness.

"Since your mother left…" he replied softly.

My cheeks flushed with anger and I balled up my hands. "NO! WHY CHARLIE? WHY?"

He winced from my high-pitched voice and slumped his shoulders more. "I'm sorry…I had to…"

I threw up my hands once again. "No you didn't! You didn't have to take money from that man! If you told me-"

"WHAT? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I TOLD YOU? UH?" he blew up.

I coward back from the intensity of his voice, whimpering. Tears threatened to spill over. Before he could of saw me ball my eyes out, I ran to my room and slammed my door shut with a loud _bang! _I fell onto my bed, tears streaking down my face rapidly. I cried for what seemed forever before my door cracked open slightly and a head poked itself in.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I-I don't know what came over me," he apologized with shame evading his voice.

Not answering, I turned cover to my side and ignored him. I heard him sigh and gently shut the door. Breathing out a breath, I flip onto my back and stare up at the ceiling with a blank expression. I still couldn't believe he did that to me. The one thing he gives away is the most valuable and prized. Choking on a sob, I squeeze my eyes shut and hope to fall asleep; however, as I laid there for hours, I began to know that I wasn't going to sleep. Although, during the time I stared at the ceiling, I knew what I had to do. Heaving myself off my bed, I started packing my items: clothes, shoes, accessories, and other belongings. Quietly, I opened my door and step out into the little hall that led to the den room. Tip-toeing to the door, I check to make sure Charlie is asleep and leave the letter I wrote him on the kitchen table after I read it over.

_Dear my dearest dad,_

_I know you'll be worrying crazy when you wake up and don't find me in my chamber, so I write this letter to inform you that I've headed out early to get a head start to the palace. I want to get to know the King before I truly make up my mind. I already know that there's a ball and that anybody who wants to can come; that's what I plan to do. I want to see the King before we get introduced as to have an image in my mind. I hope you understand. Please don't fret, I'll send you a message as soon as I can to tell you I'm safe and well. Take care of yourself dad and I hope to see you soon._

_Goodbye,_

_Your daughter Isabella Marie Swan_

I really didn't want to do anything for the King, but if I had to, I would at least know what I was getting into. Glancing behind me, I soaked in the image of my home before heading down the road to the castle.

On I go…

* * *

**Heyyyy! Okay, so this isn't my first fanfic. I've actually wrote many other stories and I really shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I had an idea and had to start writing. I know most of my stories are on Haitus (On Hold), except for like two stories; however, I'm working on each story. Read more information on my profile. Well, please add this story to Favorites, Alert, review, or send me a message. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

**Celene Hudor Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2, King Edward

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan was a small village girl from London, England. ****She was a very polite, respectful, young girl, but stubborn. However, if she had to be, she could be violent and nasty, only if it suited her. One thing she prized was her books and loved to read. Though, now she found out something that changes her life forever...for the best or worst. Would she be able to hold onto what's most important to her or would she be forced to give it away?**

* * *

Recap:

_I really didn't want to do anything for the King, but if I had to, I would at least know what I was getting into. Glancing behind me, I soaked in the image of my home before heading down the road to the castle._

_On I go…_

* * *

**One Peasant, One King, One Queen**

Chapter 2, King Edward

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

Gazing around, I noticed people talking amongst each other, seeming to be enjoying each other's company. Sighing, I swayed side to side to the soft, quiet music playing in the background as everybody waited to be honored with the Queen and King's presence. Closing my eyes, I started to hum the melody and my body became calm and relaxed.

Suddenly, a booming voice spoke out to the crowd who were all gathering by the staircase, whispering and gossiping together

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Lord Jasper Hale and his fiancée, Lady Mary Alice Masen," the doorman bellowed the announcement.

Claps echoed against the walls and a young man with curly, but slightly shaggy, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with a skinny and firm, but muscular frame came gliding down the staircase with a petite, skinny women with spiked brown-red hair and hazel eyes on his arm. As the crowd calmed down, the door's man spoke loud and clear again.

"May I present Lord Emmett McCarty and his wife Rosalie Crystal McCarty."

Another couple sauntered down the stairs. Once again, a young man came stepping down the stairs, but with curly brown hair, body builder structure, and bright, playful, gray eyes with a slender, blonde haired, sky-blue-eyed women on his arm. I stared in envy at the goddess, wishing I wasn't so plain. Sighing, I waited for the last couple of the evening.

"Now, I present to you, himself and his lady, King Edward Anthony Masen the V (5th) and Queen Tanya."

As the crowd erupted into round of claps, a young gentlemen with bronze hair, emerald green eyes with a muscular body stopped at the top of the staircase with a platinum blonde haired women who had a skinny waist and light brown eyes. My eyes widened at the couple and my breathing accelerated. They were the most perfect couple ever. Now I understand why everybody loved them together.

"Kind folk, thank you for coming to celebrate with me and my beautiful wife," he glanced lovingly at the women beside him before continuing,"On this magnificent day and I hope you are enjoying yourself. Please feel free to dine, dance, and mingle as much as you want to. Thank you!" he exclaimed.

Another round of applause erupted as the King and Queen made their time walking down the stairs and to their thrones. Rolling my eyes, I quickly sat down as the food came out. I was served admittedly and couldn't help but dig in. The food was SO delicious; I couldn't get enough of it and hoped there was seconds.

The evening went by smoothly while I sat there in my chair, watching people dance and laugh with each other. Once and while, I would glance at the thrones, analyzing the King and how he talked to others, such as his own family. It seemed like he got along with his family quiet well and when he generously chatted with his guests, he was tactful and polite in manner, never getting angry or too aggressive with his words. Only once did I see King Edward dance and that was with his wife, Tanya; other than that he didn't seem to get up much. Scrunching my forehead, I watched as he chatted with his sister, Princess Alice and his soon-to-be brother-in-law, Lord Hale. It seemed as though he got along with them immensely well.

Moments later, as I kept peeking at the family, I caught the eye of Princess Mary Alice and quickly looked away with guilt and my blush showing itself. I couldn't help myself with blushing, but I was mortified that I got caught staring at them. Embarrassment consumed me as I sat there alone and completely frozen. My head zoomed with thoughts of shame and I mentally slapped myself for such carelessness. Shaking my head, I heard footsteps coming toward me. Glancing up, I saw Princess Alice gliding through the crowd toward me. My eyes widened and I gazed down admittedly. All that was going through my mind was: Oh, no! I'm in trouble. Why did I have to be so stupid! Burying my face in my hands, my head shook side to side in a pathetic attempt to try to assure myself that she wasn't going to have me hung now.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I slowly lifted my head up to see a pixie sort of girl standing in front of me with a big, grin on her face. I smiled timidly back and quickly looked anywhere except at her, biting my lip nervously; an annoying habit of mine when I'm under any sort of nervous situation.

As a hand gets placed in my vision, a bell like voice rang out. "Hello! I'm Princess Mary, but you can call me Alice. What's your name?"

Still biting my lip, I gulped and turned my face toward her, taking her hand in my hesitantly while smiling small.

"I-uh…I'm Isabella, but you can call Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you your highness," I replied softly and stood up, curtsying slightly.

She shooed my with her hand as if a gesture to leave, but instead she pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear, "Oh, please! Just call me Alice and it's so nice to meet you too," she beamed. "I just know we'll be best friends!"

I giggled and then quickly stopped, afraid she would think I'm laughing at her. Shifting from foot to foot in my silver high heels, I looked down and fidgeted with my fingers. Suddenly, a melodic voice broke through the endless silence between Alice and I. Snapping my head up, I saw King Edward behind Alice now. Widening my eyes, I blushed a tomato red and bit my lip again. Just what I needed, the King here with his sister.

"Alice, stop pestering the girl and come dance with me. I know I owe you one from last time," he chuckled, raising his hand in invitation for his sister to take his hand.

She giggled and shook her head. "Not right now Edward, I'm busy talking with Bella here," she explained while pointing toward me, making me blush more. "Maybe later brother. Go dance with Rose. I do believe you owe her too."

Sighing, he resigned and nodded before sauntering away to find Lady Rosalie. Gazing after the King, I couldn't help but admire his beauty. He sure was something to behold. His stance was tall and firm while his aura around him screamed authority and determination. Clearing my throat, I turned my attention to Alice to see her staring at me with brightness in her eyes.

"Oh Bella! Come and sit. I would love to get to know you since I know we'll get along wonderfully!" she proclaimed, taking a seat beside mine.

Hesitantly, I sat down again and played with my food as she started babbled on and on while I nodded and made comments once and while. As the sun started to fade into the night, slow music came on and Edward returned to ask Alice to dance. I watched fascinated as they danced perfectly. During there dance, I saw Alice whispering to him as they kept glancing my way and became self-conscious, hoping I wasn't in trouble for anything I did.

The song ended and another one started playing. Alice and King Edward stopped dancing and made their way toward me once again. As they got to me, Edward held out a hand toward me and my eyes widened for the millionth time tonight. Gulping, I hesitantly placed my hand in his and he pulled me toward the dance floor, placing his one hand on my lower back and the other in my hand. We danced to the song in quiet and once the song ended, I bolted away from him, embarrassed. Breathing hard, I made my way outside and onto a porch, looking out into the endless sky. Sighing, I plopped down onto a near by bench and gazed out into the night.

Later, a heard foot steps come out on the porch. Looking back, I saw King Edward standing there, gazing at me with such intensity that I felt as though I would faint. Fumbling, I stood up and started making my way back inside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry your majesty. I-I didn't mean to-I'll be going now," I stuttered and went to walk back inside when a hand grabbed my wrist. Glancing back, I saw Edward and all his glory.

"No, please stay. I just wanted some fresh air," he compromised.

I nodded stiffly and sat back down. It was silent between us as we gazed out into the night. However, I couldn't help but as though I'm intruding and started to make my leave, but his voice stopped me.

"I see Alice has taken a liking toward you," he stated in an angered voice which angered me.

It was as though he didn't approve of Alice liking me. My anger burned into a flame and I felt myself say something that I shouldn't have.

"I'm so sorry you disapprove, but I don't really care. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be getting back to your ball," I hissed.

Before I could even step on step, his hand came at me and slapped me. Wide eyed, I lifted my hand toward my cheek. He slapped me. Now my anger was at boiling point. I rounded on him, my face red with anger.

"How dare you? I don't know who you think you are but-" I growled, but got cut off short.

"I'm the King ,you peasant and you will not talk to me in such way!" he bellowed.

I scoffed. "I will talk to you how I want to! You aren't the boss of me!"

Spinning around, I took a step away from him when all of a sudden, I was on the ground, flat on my ass.

Flabbergasted, I gazed at a furious Edward. I clutched my hands into fists and stood, underlining pumping through me.

"You will treat me with some respect! I will not be treated like that!" he growled.

I rolled my eyes, my anger getting the better of me. "No I will not! I will not treat you with respect! You are a self-centered, asshole who needs a whopping!"

His hand came out and slapped me again, making my head jerk to the side. "I said you will not disrespect me!"

I glared at him with hate. "And I said I will not!"

Shooting him a death glare, I stomped back inside and through the front door of the castle, ignoring Alice's high-pitch following me. I had enough of the King and all I wanted was to get back home. I was going to reconsider not minding being the King's mistress, but now that thought was totally and completely out of my mind. The King was a jackass and I didn't want to sped any more minutes that I didn't have to with him. I didn't care how he is with his family or the people at this ball, all I knew was that he was utterly disrespectful, demanding, and full of himself. Making my way to a hotel, I thought of my father back home. I knew he would have been disappointed in me for acting the way I did, but I couldn't help it. Edward was being an ass and I needed to put him in his place.

Although, I couldn't help but let shame consume me. I knew if I didn't do what Edward wanted me to do, my father would be in trouble and I couldn't let anything happen to him. I loved my father dearly and couldn't't handle it if something happened to him. Sighing, my guilt invaded my mind and I knew I had to be the King's mistress or my father would pay for it and I couldn't let that happen. Slumping my shoulders, I stepped into the warm inn and checked in. Making my way up into my room, I opened my door and crashed onto the twin sized bed, completely wasted. As my eyes drifted closed, I couldn't help but think about how tomorrow will go. Great…officially meeting the royal family.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I would like to thank you for reading my story and I would love if you could add this to your Favorites or Alert or Review or even send me a message. I would love to read what you think of my story. Thank you! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

******Celene Hudor Midnight**  



	3. Chapter 3, Mistress

**Summary: ****Isabella Marie Swan was a small village girl from London, England. ****She was a very polite, respectful, young girl, but stubborn. However, if she had to be, she could be violent and nasty, only if it suited her. One thing she prized was her books and loved to read. Though, now she finds out something that changes her life forever...for the best or worst. Can she be able to hold onto what's most important to her or will she be forced to give it away?**

* * *

Recap:

_As my eyes drifted closed, I couldn't help but think about how tomorrow will go. Great…officially meeting the royal family._

* * *

**One Peasant, One King, One Queen**

Chapter 3, Mistress

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

Taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the front door of the castle and heard foot steps coming from inside. Moments later, the doors creaked open and a man stood there with a goofy grin: Lord McCarty. Biting my lip, I quickly looked down.

"How may I help you miss?" he questioned.

Clearing my throat, I glanced up at him. "I-I-I'm here to see the King," I stuttered.

"Do you have an appointment?"

I shoot my head. "No-no sir. I don't, but this regards having a heir for the thrown."

His face shifted and he quickly opened the door wider, motioning me to come in. Gulping, I stepped into the palace for the second time. After he closed the door, he started making his way down the long hall. Pushing open the doors, he lead me into the throne room where the King and Queen themselves sat, discussing something important it seemed. Lord McCarty cleared his throat and both their heads snapped up toward us. Biting my lip again, I gazed around the room so I wouldn't have to look at Edward.

"What is _she _doing here, Emmett?" King Mason demanded.

Standing tall, Emmett conformed, "She's here to discuss something to do with the heir to the throne."

Raising his eyebrows, Edward stood up and walked toward us. "Is that so? Well, I don't care. Take her to the dungeons."

My eyes widened and I started to tear up.

"But-but sir, why? What did she do?" Emmett sputtered.

Edward's face was hard. "She insulted me. Now, take her away. I don't want to lay my eyes upon her again."

Nodding his head, he grabbed my arm, tugging me away. I started to frantically wiggle around.

"Please! Wait! Let me explain!" I cried, tears silently running down my face.

"NOW EMMETT!" Edward strong voice shouted.

Emmett quickly and hastily tugged me along toward the doors again.

"Wait! Please! You have to let me talk!" I yelled desperately.

Unfortunately, they didn't listen and Emmett kept dragging me out of the throne room. I was going hysterical by then; tears where pouring down my face and I kept making strangled noises while squirming in Prince McCarty's arm. All I could frantically think was: _Not the dungeon! Not the dungeon! _as I was pulled down endless case of stairs and into a pitch black room. Blinking eyes, I adjusted my vision, tears still leaking out of my eyes and my thoughts in a scramble. We were in a room with sellers and it smelt like rotting trash and decaying moss.

Emmett tightened his hold before opening up a seller with a key and throwing me onto the hard, cold, dirty, rock ground into the cage. Before I could stand up and make my escape, he had the cage locked and was clipping his keys onto his belt. I grabbed the freezing, metal bars in my hands.

"Please, please! Don't leave me here!" I cried.

Instead of answering me, he spun around and marched out of the room after throwing a sympathetic glance back at me. I watched as he disappeared up the stairs before dropping like a ball to the ground and hugging my legs to my chest, sobs racking my tiny body, tears flowing out of my eyes like a river as silence engulfed the room, leaving me alone...

_All alone..._

_Alone._ That was what I was. I was alone in this eerie quiet, unbearable room with nothing more than a faint light coming from a candle on the wall that a guard lit hours ago. I didn't know how long it's been since Emmett threw me here. It could of been hours, days, or even _weeks_ since then. All I knew was that I was alone with nothing more than my cries and torturous thoughts. I went and tried to save my father from being hurt or worst..._killed _and it back fires.

The thoughts that were zooming through my mind never stopped since I was put down here: What will happen to me? Will they kill me? What about my dad? What's happening out there? Did he find a new mistress? Or was Tanya finally able to produce an offspring? Questions were never-ending in my mind and I couldn't stop the worry that started creeping up from the pit of my stomach, from a flame to a roaring storm. My body ached from sitting in the same position from before and the tears I was shedding a little while ago dried up on my face when I cried myself out, making me tired from exhaustion. However, I couldn't fall asleep with nerves and worries still consuming my body and thoughts.

How I was going to get out of the predicament I was in, I don't know. Never have I had to be in this position before. Right now I could be home, safe and sound; however, that's simply impossible now. A sob bubbled out of my lips and echoed off the stone walls. New ushered tears, started sprinkling out of my eyes and sniffles filled the silence.

"Pathetic."

Startled, I snapped my head up to see King Mason standing there stiffly with a scroll on his face. Sniffling, I pushed myself up in a siting position, wincing from the ache in my muscles before staring back at him with anger.

"What do _you _want?" I hissed, the anger fueling my tired body.

He rolled his eyes and glided closer to my seller. "Chill, peasant. I just wanted to come and chat with you."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. Really, what are you doing here?"

"I gave you my reason already. I'm here to talk to you," he growled.

I huffed. "Fine then. Talk."

He sighed frustrated and grabbed a chair I didn't notice in the corner and placed it in front of me before sitting down.

I scooted back to the cement wall and leaned against it, crossing my arms across my chest, waiting impatiently.

We sat in silence just staring at each other through the bars of my cage, not saying anything.

Sighing in annoyance, I broke the silence between us. "Come on already. Talk."

He rolled his eyes and leaned farther back in the chair. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, but he never did.

Folding my hands on my lap, I replied, "And?"

He sighed. "And I was wondering what you meant by the heir of the throne?"

I quickly looked away, not quite sure if I wanted to tell him now.

He started to tap his foot impatiently. "Well?"

I bit my lip uncertain. "Well, I know who your mistress is?" I mumbled, glancing up at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

I nodded my head. "Yes I do."

A expression of contemplation settled on his face. "Hmm...well, who is it?"

I bit my lip harder. "It's me," I whispered.

His expression changed to one of bewildment and disbelief. "No you aren't. It's impossible. You're lying."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. I'm your mistress to be."

He shook his head rapidly, "No you aren't."

I sighed. _He'll never believe me...unless..._suddenly, a thought popped up into my head. Carefully, I pushed myself up onto my feet and steadied myself, all the while, keeping my eyes trained on Edward. Still a little sore, I stumbled to the gate of the seller right in front of him.

I gazed into Edward's eyes straight on. "I know you don't believe me, but you haven't heard my full name; however, you know my first name: Isabella. Though, not my last name," I stated. Breathing deep, I spoke again. "Swan."

His eyes widened a fraction and he was frozen in his spot. All of a suddenly, he exploded.

"NO! NO! Not at all! You can't be!" he exclaimed, completely shocked.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Yes, I am. I'm Isabella _Swan._ Your mistress."

The whole room stilled and the silence was endless.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he questioned suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I'm happy to become your stupid mistress," I scoffed. "But if you need more confirmation. Here."

I handed him a piece of paper through the bars, confirming of me being born to a Charlie Swan. I studied his face as he read over the writing, making sure he read every last word. Disgruntled, he mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then he unlocked the cage so I could get out. Slowly, I walked through the opening while he gazed up at me, looking me over as if I'm his prey. I tapped my foot impatiently and wished I could be anywhere except here.

Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed. "Fine. You'll do."

_That_ right here, made me furious; made me snap the last of my restraint. I stalked over to him and got right in his face. I poked his chest.

"I'll do?" I seethed. "I'll do? I'll do?"

I shoved him back, hard and kept doing that, making him stumble a bit each time.

"Oh, now since you said that, you can forget it!" I shouted and headed for the stairs.

I was beyond furious; I was fuming. I couldn't believe he said that! I'll do! I mean seriously? That really wants me to be your mistress. Suddenly, I was jerked back. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw Edward with his hand wrapped around my wrist. I glared daggers at him and pulled my wrist out of his hand roughly.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

Edward simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "I'll do what I want with you. You are my mistress."

I chocked and shook my head. "You really think I'll be your mistress now that you made that comment? You've got to be delusional!"

He smirked. "Well, you don't have a chose unless you want daddy dearest to get hurt and you don't…right?"

I glared at him with hatred. Of course he would play that card. Huffing, I stomped my foot.

"Fine! But I won't like it and just to let you know, you won't have me, so you better just give up now," I clarified.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Is that a challenge, _Isabella_?"

I smiled sweetly. "It sure is, _Eddie_."

He barked a laugh and grinned at me, slightly dazzling me. "Oh, game on Swan!"

I shook my head out of the daze I was and smirked back. "Game on…"

* * *

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading this. I would love for you to add this to your Favorite or Alert or review or message me. I would love to read what you think. Thanks! Merry Meet, Merry Part, Merry Meet Again.**

**Fly On,**

******Celene Hudor Midnight**  



	4. Chapter 4, Shocked

**Summary: ****Isabella Marie Swan was a small village girl from London, England. ****She was a very polite, respectful, young girl, but stubborn. However, if she had to be, she could be violent and nasty, only if it suited her. One thing she prized was her books and loved to read. Though, now she finds out something that changes her life forever...for the best or worst. Can she be able to hold onto what's most important to her or will she be forced to give it away?**

* * *

Recap:

_He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Is that a challenge, Isabella?"_

_I smiled sweetly. "It sure is, Eddie."_

_He barked a laugh and grinned at me, slightly dazzling me. "Oh, game on Swan!"_

_I shook my head out of the daze I was and smirked back. "Game on…"_

* * *

**Twilight-One Peasant, One King, One Queen**

Chapter 4, Shocked

_By: Celene Hudor Midnight_

Yes, it sure was game on. It had been two weeks since I moved into the castle, and so far...I was absolutely and totally loving it. I had a room all to myself, room service, and free roam around the castle and its court yard. I was soaking it up. Unfortunately, there was one problem: _Eddie._ Ugh! He was infuriating and plain annoying. Any chance he had, he pursued me, and all I could say was, I was sick and tired of it. I was ready to a blow a casket. I had once almost started cursing him off because he was getting on my last nerve; however, I strained my jaw to keep shut. He was just-_shit! _Spoken of the devil, he came.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear before taking a seat next to his wife around the oval dining table.

I rolled my eyes and kept eating my breakfast, ignoring the intense gaze he was giving me to try and break me.

"Honey, I'm going to talk to your mother," Queen Tanya stated while standing up. "I'll see you later?"

He smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her on the lips. "That's fine babe, I'll just hang out with Isabella. I'm sure she won't mind, right?"

I choked on my water and started spluttering as he smirked. Finally, I stopped coughing and stared incredulously at him. A whole day with _him? _You got to be kidding me!

"Yeah, that would be _wonderful_!" I chipped, faking enthusiasm with sarcasm lacing it.

He grinned back. "See babe?" he said, turning his attention to Tanya who was glaring at me. "Now shoo, go have fun with my mother."

Eddie gave her another kiss and started eating again while Tanya walked out, but not before throwing me another dagger with so much hate. Instead of glaring back, I threw a flashing grin back at her, knowing it would piss her off. When I saw her narrow her eyes at me, I chuckled and grabbed my fork again, starting to eat again.

We ate in endless silence and once we were finished, I quickly got up and practically flew out of the dining room, wanting to get as far away as possible from Eddie. However, with the bad luck I've had since finding out I was already courted, he would follow me, and of course, my guess wasn't wrong. As soon as I got to my room and went to close my door, not thinking that he followed me, he appeared in the door way, giving me a heart-attach and stopping my door from closing with his hand. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped back from the closeness of his body.

Though, that was a big mistake I made. When I jumped back, it allowed him to step forward into my chamber and close the door, locking it so I could escape unless I wanted to jump of the balcony which I wasn't desperate enough to do...yet. Gulping, I backed up even more as he stalked toward me. Of course the one day I was alone with Edward is the day Tanya was with Edward's mother Elizabeth and his father, former King, Senor Edward was out with Edward's brother-in-law, Jasper. For Lord McCarty and his wife, Jasper's sister, Rosalie, they were shopping with Edward's sister, Mary Alice.

_Why does fate hate me?_

Biting my lip, I backed up until my legs hit the wooden _ before the bed. My breathing became irregular as he came closer, trapping me between the _ and him, his sweet breathe fanning over my face, making me slightly dazed and dizzy. Sucking in a breathe I stared at him, waiting until he made his move, hopefully one that I could afford. Ever so slowly, his face came closer to mine and he unconsciously licked his full lips, making me yearn his touch in a way that made me disgusted with myself. However, that didn't stop my body from tilting itself forward, toward him, making a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

Now that, thankfully, broke me through my haze of lust and made me ruffly push him away from me, making a horrified expression cross over my features. I couldn't believe I almost let this bastard kiss me. Gagging, I shook my head in disgust and quickly move away from his now off-balanced body. Huffing, I moved so I was now sitting on my bed, waiting for him to recover from my harsh push knowing clearly that he didn't expect it.

After a few seconds, he regained his balanced and smirked over at me, moving closer to me once again. Rolling my eyes, I scooted farther back on the bed; however, that didn't stop his advances. I quickly pulled my legs up on the bed so he couldn't grab them. Though, I knew it wouldn't help me in anyway. I made another mistake by not leaving when I had the chance. Slowly, he strutted over to the side of the bed I was on, placing his strong hands on the mattress, beckoning me to move closer to him.

I scoffed, "Not a chance I'm going near you!"

He chuckled and climbed onto the bed, making my eyes widen, my breathing picking up again, and my body to freeze, not allowing me to escape. As I started to hyperventilate, he moved closer until he made me lay on my back with him above me, between my legs. I know, I'm retarded. I knew I should of did something, but my mind and body wouldn't let me. They were not in agreement at the moment. Right then, I had no control over what my actions were.

I thought in the pass couple weeks, I was proud that I didn't right away give into his needs, but this totally ruined the process I was making. Gulping once again, I stared up into his piercing, emerald eyes, not able to look away as he bent his head to place a soft kiss on the hollow of my throat. Me, being the wuss I am, moaned in delight as he continued his assault on me, trailing kisses up and down my neck, making me moan even more and him to grin against my skin.

I couldn't help it, I wasn't in control of my actions anymore and apparently, my body liked what he was doing. I was totally and absolutely sick to my stomach for letting him have his way with me, but I simply couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. My desire that was building up in the past days from watching him took over and my lust-filled body took over as I laid there and let him make me his.

However, when he started to strip me of my clothing, my conscious part of my brain booted back to life and I angrily pushed him off of me, completely flabbergasted at myself for letting him go this far. Before he could recover from my sudden outburst, I ran into my bathroom and locked myself in before leaning against the door, trying to catch my breathe. Ashamed of myself, I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

_How could I possibly let that happen! _I scolded myself, shaking my head back and forth.

Bagging suddenly filled the silence and stopped my little tisking of myself.

"Isabella, open up this instant!" Edward's velvet voice came through the door from the bed chamber.

Picking my head up, I yelled back a pathetic, "NO!"

Of course though, that didn't stop him. The bagging kept going, shaking the mirror on the wall.

"What did you say? You listen to me right now! Open up this god-damn door before I break it down!" he replied back.

Shaking my head, I screamed, "I don't have to listen to you, you jackass! Leave me the hell alone!"

"No! You can't stay in there forever Isabella!"

Groaning, I bagged my head against the door in frustration, but didn't make a move to open the door.

Growling in anger, he bagged once more before silence took over again.

Before long, I fell asleep, quietly wishing that Edward wanted me, not because I can produce a heir for him and his wife, but because he cared for me and loved me in a way I always longed for.

I jolted awake, hearing the chime of the clock. Startled, I sit up straighter against the door, gathering my surroundings. I was still in the bathroom and the light that came through the window was a faint glow from the moonlight.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, ready to fall back to sleep, knowing I'd be in here for awhile. However, when I heard light voices coming from the other side, my curiosity got the better of me. Gently putting my ear to the door, I strained my hearing to hear what the people were saying. What I heard though, shocked me like nothing else.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading my story and so far I've been getting great reviews! Keep it up. Thanks again!**

**~Celene Hudor Midnight**


	5. Chapter 5, NEED HELP! DESPERATELY!

**A/N:Okay, please read this! I'm NOT giving up this story or giving it away. This has to do with giving the chosen person a thanks and partial ownership for the next chapter. So I haven't been working on any of stories lately because I've been super busy these past months. So now I don't even know what I was going to do for the next chapter of this story which means I need major help from my viewers. If you could message me or review for this story and give me an idea of what I should do for the next chapter. Like what Bella hears that's so shocking, but keep this in mind, it has to do with the storyline and something that she has to keep to herself until later on in the story. I'd prefer if it has to do with Tanya. But if you have a better idea and it doesn't involve her, that's fine. Well, can't wait to here what you guys have in mind and go under a name place so I know who to give thanks and partial ownership to. Once I have an idea, I'll replace this note with the actually chapter, so keep a look out for it!  
**


End file.
